gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. Turbo
Super Smash Bros. Turbo is for Nintendo 3DS. Story 3 years after Queen Chrysalis was defeated until she and her army of Changelings went into the Super Smash Bros. Universe to assemble the Subspace army and The Armada then she became the new leader of Subspace Armada. Characters Starter Characters * Mario * Link * Kirby * Pikachu * Samus Aran * Yoshi * Fox Mccloud * Donkey Kong * Luigi * Ness * Captain Falcon * Jigglypuff * Bowser * Princess Peach/Princess Daisy * Zelda * Shiek * Marth/Lyndis * Mr. Game and Watch * Dr. Mario * Mewtwo * Ganondorf * Falco Lombardi * Young Link * Pichu * Roy * Ice Climbers * Meta Knight/Galactica Knight * Pit * Zero Suit Samus * Wario/Waluigi * Olimar/Alph * Diddy Kong/Dixie Kong * King Dedede * Lucario * R.O.B. * Ike * Charzard * Pokemon Trainer (Squirtle and Ivysaur) * Lucas * Solid Snake/Gray Fox * Wolf O' Donnel * Toon Link * Sonic the Hedgehog * Villager * Mega Man * Wii Fit Trainer * Little Mac * Rosalina and Luma * Shulk * Greninja * Bowser Jr./The Kooplings * Duck Hunt * Palutina * Dark Pit * Robin * Lucina/Chrom * Mii Fighters Newcomers * Tails "Miles" Prowers * Knuckles the Echidra * Amy Rose/Sticks the Badger * Silver the Hedgehog/Blaze the Cat * Shadow the Hedgehog/Rouge the Bat * E-123 Omega/E-102 Gamma * Jet the Hawk/Wave the Swallow * Magnus * Dunban/Riki * Proto Man/Duo * Bass * X * Zero * Axl * Mega Man Volnutt/Tron Bonne * Mega Man EXE./Shade Man EXE./Bass EXE. * Star Force Mega Man * Takamaru * Saki Ayamiya * Petey Piranha * Metal Mario * Ridley * Darkrai/Zororak * Invader Zim/GIR * Goku * Vegeta * Beerus/Whis * Inuyasha/Shashomaru * Ichigo Kurosaki * Renji Abarai * Spongebob Squaepants * Patrick Star * Squidward Tentacles * Mr. Krabs * Sandy Cheeks * Sheldon J. Plankton * Twilight Sparkle * Pinkie Pie * Rainbow Dash * Fluttershy * Rarity * Applejack * Sunset Shimmer * Discord * Princess Daisy Unlocking Characters * Megaforce Red/Super Mega Mode Red * Robo Knight/Megaforce Silver * Dino Charge Red * Jin Kazama * Kazuya Mishima * Ryu Hoshi * Ken Masters * Bandanna Waddle Dee * Natsu Dragneel/Gajeel Redfox * Monkey D. Luffy * Starfy * Mordecai * Rigby * Kamen Rider Dragon Knight/Kamen Rider Dragon Knight(Onyx) * Kamen Rider Wing Knight * Cloud Strife * Cole MacGarth/Delson Rowe * Raiden * Sly Cooper * Rachet and Clank * Jax and Daxter * Metal Sonic * Sora/Riku * Aria Blaze/Sonata Dusk Downloadable Characters * Haruchi Suzumiya * Kamen Rider OOO * Green Ranger/White Ranger * Red Ranger * Masked Rider Stages Starter Stages * Battlefield * Big Battlefield * Final Destination * Omega Final Destination * Mid-Air Stadium * Mario Stadium * 3D Land * Golden Plains * Rainbow Road * Mario Circuit * Mario Circuit (Brawl) * Paper Mario * Mushroomy Kingdom * Delfino Plaza * Mario Galaxy * Boswer's Castle * Luigi's Mansion * Mario Bros * Jungle Japes * Jungle Hijinxs * Kongo Jungle 64 * 75m * Yoshi's Island * Yoshi's Island (Melee) * Wario Ware * Gamer * Gerudo Valley * Skyloft * Temple * Spirit Train * Bridge of Edin * Dreamland * Fountain of Dreams * Greens Greens * The Great Cave Offensive * Halbred * Kalos Pokemon League * Unova Pokemon League * Prism Tower * Pokemon Stadium 2 * Pokemon Stadium * Green Hill Zone * Windy Hill Zone Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Mario Category:Sonic Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Metroid Category:Kirby Category:Pokemon Category:F-Zero Category:Star Fox Category:Pikmin Category:Metal Gear Solid Category:Infamous Category:Final Fantasy Category:Xenoblade Chronicles Category:Dragon Ball Category:Bleach Category:One Piece Category:Fairy Tail Category:Power Rangers Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Sly Cooper Category:Ratchet & Clank Category:Jak & Daxter Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Tekken Category:Street Fighter Category:Haruhi Suzumiya Category:Donkey Kong Category:Mega Man